


Here at Journey's End I Lie

by Avaari



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: the decay of the world from the glory of days gone by, the bloodthirsty oaths that tear sanity to shreds, and the longing for the return of something worth following. a fanmix for tolkien’s middle earth





	Here at Journey's End I Lie

 

 **HERE AT JOURNEY’S END I LIE:**  the decay of the world from the glory of days gone by, the bloodthirsty oaths that tear sanity to shreds, and the longing for the return of something worth following. a fanmix for tolkien’s middle earth 

> **I.** _gotye_  - MAKING MIRRORS |  **II.** _trevor jones_  - A CHALLENGE TO HONOUR |  **III.** _jack de quidt_  - CASSANDER TIMAEUS BERENICE |  **IV.** _erutan_  - BYRD ONE BRERE |  **V.** _the moon and the nightspirit_  - OF DREAMS FORGOTTEN AND FABLES UNTOLD |  **VI.** _erutan_  - RAINDANCER |  **VII.** _mark mancina_  - CAVERN |  **VIII.** _trevor morris_  - THE DAWN WILL COME |  **IX.** _of monsters and men_  - SLOW AND STEADY |  **X.** _regina spektor_  - THE CALL |  **XI.** _two steps from hell_  - HEART OF COURAGE |  **XII.** _j2 & chroma_ - HEROES WILL RISE |  **XIII.** _vitamin string quartet_  - THIS IS WHY WE FIGHT |  **XIV.** _lindsey stirling_  - TAKE FLIGHT |  **XV.** _iron and wine_  - WOMAN KING |  **XVI.** _globus_  - WYATT EARTH |  **XVII.** _mumford & sons_ - HOPELESS WANDERER |  **XVIII.** _lord huron_  - MEET ME IN THE WOODS |  **XIX.** _susanne sundfør_  - ROME |  **XX.** _les friction_  - LOUDER THAN WORDS |  **XXI.** _of monsters and men_  - HUMAN |  **XXII.** _woodkid_  - THE GOLDEN AGE |  **XXIII.** _coldplay_  - AMSTERDAM |  **XXIV.** _jack de quidt_  - AUTUMN NOT WINTER |  **XXV.** _sarah mclachlan_  - FALLEN |  **XXVI.** _stan rogers_  - FORTY-FIVE YEARS |  **XXVII.** _coldplay_  - CLOCKS |  **XXVIII.** _anaïs mitchell_  - BEFORE THE EYES OF STORYTELLING GIRLS |  **XXIX.** _youssou n’dour_  - BAMBA THE POET |  **XXX.** _peter hollens_  - THE PARTING GLASS

* * *

 

resources: [the west of middle earth](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftolkiengateway.net%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AChristopher_Tolkien_-_The_West_of_Middle-earth.png&t=YTdmMTcxNTgzODgyMmMwNDY1ZjlkZTcxMGQ1Y2EwOTQyMDA4YTgxMyxxeWdqY0lGNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176592735870%2Fhereatjourneysendilie&m=0) by [christopher tolkien](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftolkiengateway.net%2Fwiki%2FChristopher_Tolkien&t=MTUwYmJkMmQwOGU4NzAwMmE2NmZkMjk3Y2Y2OGYxODYxY2Q2M2ZiYyxxeWdqY0lGNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176592735870%2Fhereatjourneysendilie&m=0) (via [tolkien gateway](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftolkiengateway.net%2Fwiki%2FMain_Page&t=MDBlNmM3MmY2NDE5NWY0MDhmY2FmNDZhNGExMzYzYmY4MDNmZGU0YyxxeWdqY0lGNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176592735870%2Fhereatjourneysendilie&m=0)), [pirates of the caribbean screencap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.screencapped.org%2Fmovie%2Fpiratesofthecaribbean%2Fdisplayimage.php%3Falbum%3D10%26pid%3D5669%23top_display_media&t=MjkxMGY1OWMxNTIxYzAwYzlkYjNmN2JkMTdkZjNlMWFkNGEzZmM3YyxxeWdqY0lGNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176592735870%2Fhereatjourneysendilie&m=0) from [screencapped.net](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fscreencapped.net%2F&t=NTAzOGZkYTI2OTYxMjFmMzY4YjQ0OWZlNTNmN2ZkNWM4MzhhZTEyYSxxeWdqY0lGNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176592735870%2Fhereatjourneysendilie&m=0), description from [absynthe–minded](https://tmblr.co/mM2h4oZUdojVM8ArosQalEQ) 

 


End file.
